1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of a valve, and more particularly to an innovative valve structure with a flow passage preventing exposure of the metal components of the housing to water.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Water valves typically have different structures depending upon the structure of water taps. FIG. 1 depicts a rotary valve structure, which comprises a housing 01, a water inlet 02 at a bottom of the housing 01, and a water outlet 03 mounted laterally onto housing 01. At the inner water passage, a switching component 05 and a fixed hole 06 made of ceramics are controlled by a shaft 04 for rotary laminated control. A V-shaped flow passage 07 is placed symmetrically at both sides of the switching component 05, whereas two sectorial punch holes 08 are placed over fixed hole 06 opposite to the V-shaped flow passage 07. The housing 01 is generally made of copper or other electroplating metal materials. Within such a valve structure, the water flowing through housing 01 easily contacts the metal surface, possibly generating copper rust or other toxic foreign materials. The valve structure is commonly used for a water outlet control of a drinking machine, such that poor water quality is likely and poses a health hazard to the human body.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.